Summary: Overview This application requests five years of infrastructure funding for the Population Research Institute (PRI). Established over four decades ago at the Pennsylvania State University (PSU) and funded by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) since 1992 with generous supplemental support from PSU, this vibrant, multidisciplinary community of scholars provides strategic resources to support innovative, high impact population research. PRI's overarching aim is to advance the scientific understanding of human population dynamics and processes, especially as they relate to PRI's five primary research areas: Communities, Neighborhoods and Spatial Processes, Immigration and Immigrant Integration, Social Change and Changing Families, Population Health, and the Causes and Consequences of Crime. PRI fosters collaborative research partnerships and the development of junior scholars through the activities and seed grant program of its Development Core (DC). The institute further supports the development and application of novel approaches and methods that can make important and cutting edge contributions to population research through its Computational and Spatial Analysis (CSA) Core. Finally, the Institute increases faculty research productivity by reducing the barriers and burdens associated with research administration through its Administrative Core (AC). PRI provides a highly supportive environment for conducting population research. It is located at a university with a strong commitment to and rich tradition of facilitating interdisciplinary research. An example of this is PSU's generous financial and infrastructure support provided to PRI. Across all levels of seniority, PRI faculty are highly productive and nearly all receive external funding. Population science at PSU would not have achieved this level of impact, were it not for its P2C/R24/P30 infrastructure grants, which have had a multiplier effect. The investments from NIH have rallied institutional and faculty commitment to population science, enabled PSU to recruit top-notch faculty, and led to the development of an intellectual community that is more productive than the sum of its parts. These faculty contribute to PRI's existing strengths in family, immigration, and spatial demography, and have built bridges to other exceptional faculty groups at PSU, namely population health scholars, criminologists, and geographers. Researchers have also helped to advance population research through the application and analysis of new forms of data (including restricted, spatial, social network, and other forms of ?big? data).